Basement
by thatswhyyyoudont
Summary: In the basement scene, Jerry tries to force Charley out of the sunlight with a chance to save Peter. Slash.


Charley raced to where he'd heard the shooting, looking round wildly.

"Peter!"

He took a deep breath, got his panic under control. Then he shot at the ceiling, making a patch of sunlight for himself. "Shit." The gun had given out after a few shots. But there was enough room in the light for them both, and they had Peter's gun.

_"Peter!"_ He yelled again. He couldn't see the older man anywhere. Or Jerry. He hadn't heard anything after Jerry had locked him in with Amy, although he hadn't been concentrating on them, and that gave him some hope. He drew his legs in further and cast his eyes round the room. Ed. Adam and his family. Amy. There were all here for all he knew. The fucker would have the whole town turned before the month was out at this rate. Charley heard a movement in the shadows then, and his head snapped towards the sound. He held the crossbow close, as if it could still protect him, and drew in a sharp gasp as Peter was pushed forward. He was unarmed and held by a grinning Jerry, shaking but unhurt. Charley couldn't see any blood and he looked normal. He relaxed a little; they could make it out of here. Jerry tightened his arm over Peter's chest as the man struggled.

"Hey, guy," he said quietly, catching Charley's eye. His grin faded, but a glint remained in his eye that Charley didn't like.

"Tell you what. This is between you and me; we're the ones with a score to settle. So come out of the sunlight now, and I'll let Peter go." He gave Peter a little shake to emphasise his point.

Charley just stared. He could see how Peter was shaking in the vampire's grip, and the way Jerry was watching him intently from over his hair. Several moments passed. He could hear Peter's breathing and tried to avoid his eyes. "You're lying," he said eventually.

He smiled as if he had expected that. "I'm a man of my word, Charley," he insisted. "And anyway, the sun's gotta go down; you'll have to face me eventually. The only choice I'm giving you is, do you want to save Peter, or let me keep him?" He ran a hand over Peter's hair mockingly as he spoke, making the other man cringe. He had dropped the sincere, compassionate act now and was grinning openly. "I mean, you've been generous enough. I've got Ed to thank you for- "

"No."

"And Amy-"

"Shut up!"

"And really, Peter's been through enough. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't even be here. It's just a coincidence that we both ended up in Vegas," he said smoothly. "When people have the sense to run or hide, I usually let them," he added pointedly.

Peter closed his eyes. He'd said this, he'd kept saying this. Charley could practically hear him thinking it. He closed his own eyes, and kept them closed when he heard Peter whimper, imagining the vampire touching his hair again. _Think._ While Jerry was distracted with Peter, he could think of something. He could do something from here, there was no need to move. If he did they would definitely both be dead. He only opened his eyes when he heard a little thud on the floor in front of him, finding Jerry had dropped to a kneeling position and dragged Peter with him. They were now eye-level; Charley could see how scared Peter was.

"Well?" Jerry said. He was still grinning like a wolf.

"Charley," Peter choked out. There were tears in his eyes. Charley noticed with mounting horror that Jerry's hand was sliding into Peter's shirt.

"Get off him." It was meant to sound threatening but sounded more like a weak plea.

"Sure. Just get out of the sunlight," Jerry said, mouth against Peter's hair, body pressing up against his. His hand slid further up Peter's chest, doing something that drew a gasp from the captive man, and Charley had to look away, breaking Jerry's gaze. He didn't see how he could help if he moved. He was too terrified to move. Charley looked for Amy, willing her to snap to her senses and help them, but she hadn't emerged since he staked her.

"Charley," Peter said again, desperately, as the vampire's fingers traced his crotch. Charley could still see them in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, Charley," Jerry taunted. "I thought you wanted to be the big hero? Come and get him, then."

Charley closed his eyes as the vampire began to undo Peter's jeans. Even with his eyes closed, he could still see them, Jerry's arm wrapped tight around Peter's waist and chest, pinning his arms, holding him upright on his knees, Peter rigid with fear. He kept his eyes clenched shut for as long as he could bear it, until he just had to look. Peter was shirtless. The vampire's hand was around Peter's cock, and although Peter was trying to close his legs and struggle, he was getting hard. It made him feel funny. He didn't understand it. Then Peter let out a little sound that clearly wasn't from fear and Charley looked at him, as if expecting justification, but like Charley moments ago Peter had his eyes stubbornly closed. Charley had to look away again.

"Look at him, Charley," Jerry growled, voice thick with arousal. He pulled Peter back by his hair, arching his back, for Charley's inspection, and that made him feel really fucking weird. He tried to ignore it. Jerry ran his claws over Peter's body, too gently to break the skin. "Not a mark on him. He could have walked out of here safe and sound. You could have saved him."

Peter's pre-come was dribbling over Jerry's fist. Jerry let go of his hair so he could straighten up. He was flushed now and panting, fully erect in Jerry's hand. Helpless little whimpers fell from his mouth with every stroke. Hating himself, Charley felt his own penis lift its head.

"Do you want me to stop, Charley?" Jerry asked, sounding genuinely curious, and the boy closed his eyes. Jerry paused significantly. "Or do you want to see me in him?"

Peter gave a throaty little groan that was unmistakably one of arousal, and Charley almost hated him. Jerry chuckled. He said something very quietly to Peter that the other didn't catch. He didn't hear Peter respond. He kept his eyes screwed shut and tried to block them out - they weren't fucking yet but they were doing something - while his mind clawed at escape - _throw something at him to knock him off guard then stake him say something to him offer him something to keep him talking call 911 and scream when they get here_ - it was all fucking stupid and hopeless. He had to open his eyes. Peter's hair was damp with sweat and his legs were shaking under his weight, but he was fully hard. One of Jerry's hands was between Peter's legs and the other was still across his chest, clawless, gripping his shoulder. Peter's fingers were dug into that arm, as if trying prise it off, but they had slackened from before. Peter's face was contorting with pain and pleasure, lips moving silently, and Jerry's was obscured as he kissed Peter's neck and shoulder. He hadn't goaded Charley for a while now. Maybe he could still save Peter if he did what Jerry wanted and moved, but he couldn't; he felt sick and terrified at the thought of the vampire's hands on him.

Jerry flipped Peter around just then and pushed him onto his back between his knees, making Charley jump. He pushed Peter's pants down further and pinned his wrists to the ground, dick loose from his pants and pulsing over Peter, waiting. "Last chance, guy."

Charley looked up and met his gaze. The strain was evident in the vampire's voice. He was sure there was no way he would let Peter go now, not when he was this close. He shook his head. He said no. He didn't know if Peter saw.

Jerry shifted so he was restraining Peter's wrists with one hand, and moved the other to his dick. Charley didn't watch any of it. He heard little gasps and whimpers and moans and mewls escape the magician's mouth, and Jerry's grunts of effort. He dared a glance at them once or twice, scared that Jerry would be trying to gauge his reaction and Peter would be looking at him, but Jerry had his head buried in Peter's hair and had let go of his hands. Peter's arms were free,he could try something, but Charley didn't see what, or how it was possible under the movements of that monster. He went back to trying to block them out, waiting for it to be over, until Peter began to cry out. Somehow the sound of him coming made it much worse, and Charley felt tears prick his eyes. He heard Jerry groan deep in his throat simultaneously and then, finally, it was done.

After a moment Jerry shifted off him and left him lying there on the ground with his face averted to them both, quivering slightly. Charley could imagine the awful, stunned look in his eyes and gulped back tears.

"Not that I'm complaining," Jerry said, like there had been no break in the conversation. Charley looked up at him, numb with fear. Jerry pulled his jeans up and buckled his belt. "Amy was good, but Peter's scent...you've no idea, Charley. He's something else." He chuckled, patting Peter's side. The magician jumped at the touch.

Charley was shaking so hard he thought he may be about to be sick. He felt bile rise in his throat with disgust and fear and couldn't think. He'd never felt so helpless.

After regarding Charley coolly for a moment, perhaps expecting justification, Jerry turned back to Peter. "C'mere," he said, tugging him upright into a sitting position. Peter was frowning, but came as pliantly as a rag doll. Charley looked on with horror as Jerry tore the skin on his own palm with his fangs, held Peter by the back of the neck like a dog and pushed his bleeding hand against Peter's lips. He resisted at once, squirming and trying to turn his face aside, but Charley could see the moment when he tasted it, shoulders relaxing and his arms stilling, muscles uncurling. After a moment, he was licking Jerry's fingers clean.

Jerry smirked at Charley triumphantly over Peter's hair as he drew his hand back. It left Peter with a dazed look in his eyes, like a dying deer.

"Peter," Charley choked out, and Peter looked in his direction, blankly, with no recognition.

"I gotta say, guy, I'm disappointed," Jerry said to Charley. He got to his feet and tugged Peter up after him, supporting him when he stumbled. Jerry lifted Peter's hand and made a small slash in the palm with his claws, making him cry out with surprise and pain. "Humans have been disappointing me for a long time, but I thought you were different." He held Peter's palm out as he spoke and let a few drops of blood fall to the ground.

The walls and ground around them began to tremble and Charley, in nothing but a small patch of sunlight now, began to sob as he realised what was crawling out of the shadows.

Jerry held the almost catatonic Peter to him and licked the remaining blood from his hand. He may have kissed it in between licks, but it may have been Charley's imagination. His eyes jumped past them to the other vampires slowly gathering around him, tittering as they waited. What was going to happen to him, that they were leaving him to this, sunk in. "Please!" He yelled after them.

"So long, guy," Jerry said, leaving the room and taking Peter with him, leaving Charley to die.


End file.
